Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 1c
Voren was very interested by what he had read. These files seemed to be personal accounts of events that had occurred, dating back to the Clone Wars. They even appeared to be actual holo footage and security files that had been combined into an epic story spanning the years. He glanced up and saw that CJ Synklair was still waiting for clearance to depart the landing bay. Voren decided to continue reading. The next file was actually a holo file dated 19 BBY. *** “Is the recorder working now, F3?” Tatiana Zem asked as she stepped in front of the holo recorder of the astromech droid, R2-F3. R2-F3 tweeted an affirmative. “Good.” Tatiana smiled at the small droid. The tall, lithe Jedi Knight took a moment to straighten her tunic, adjust her utility belt, and brush her hair back out of her face. Her long, copper-colored hair was one of the traits she was best known by. It contrasted with her dark skin, but made the Jedi that much more exotic. Most men that met her found her attractive, but Tatiana had long ago given herself over to tenant of the Jedi code forbidding romantic relationships. She didn’t have time for a relationship. Especially while training her young Padawan. “Becca, in the event that something should happen to me, I’m making this recording to be stored within your astromech, F3.” Tatiana began. “The Clone Wars are taking a serious toll on the Jedi Order and at any moment, we may be called upon by the Force to make the ultimate sacrifice in the defense of others. In defense of the innocent people of the Republic. It is our mandate. We are the guardians of peace and justice within the Republic or anywhere else in the galaxy where evil may arise. You are progressing along in your training and one day soon, you will be taking the Trials to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. When that day comes, I want you to be confident in yourself that you are taking the Trials because you have succeeded in your training. Do not doubt yourself. Doubt is a path to the Dark side. Seek out your inner peace and listen to the Force. Remember that it is all around you. The Force is your guide and will serve your needs, if the Force wills it. Should something happen to me, I want you to seek out my former master, Master Verkaik. He will be able to take you back to Coruscant and petition the Council to either allow you to take the Trials or find a new master to finish your training. You have grown so much, my young Padawan. My service to the Force now extends through you. Be mindful of your surroundings. Be mindful of your actions. Listen to the Force. It will guide you when all else seems lost.” Tatiana stopped and looked up, as if seeing something far away. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked back into the recording receptor. “That’s all, F3. You can stop now.” Tatiana said. R2-F3 tweeted back a response. “Thank you for doing this, little droid.” Tatiana smiled at F3. “Store the file away and remember to deliver it to Becca should something happen to me. Secure it with the password ‘blonde hair, green eyes, and blue Lightsaber,’ F3.” F3 twittered an affirmative. *** Two Actis-class Interceptor fighters streaked into towards the growing sphere of the murky planet, Barab I. The red dwarf star of Barab was cool and easy to look at compared to other stars, even though it blanketed the daytime side of Barab I in deadly ultraviolet radiation. “This doesn’t look so bad, F3.” Becca said as she watched Barab I increasing in size as they approached. R2-F3 beeped a worried response back. “We’ll be fine.” Becca responded, looking at the computer readout screen to confirm what the astromech droid had said. “Think of it this way: We can work on our tans.” “''Remember that this planet is full of danger, Becca.” Came the voice of Tatiana Zem over the comm. from the other Interceptor. “''Just because there are no Separatists here doesn’t mean that the planet is safer than any other. This will be a true test of your survival skills, not to mention your abilities in the Force.” “I remember, master.” Becca responded. “I was just trying to reassure F3.” “''I’m sure F3 and F4 can take care of themselves here.” Tatiana said in return. “''It’s us that will be put to the test.” “Why here, though?” Tatiana was quiet for a moment before responding. “''Master Noga-ta forged a treaty with the Barabels here nearly nine hundred years ago. Since then, they have a deep reverence for the Jedi and will be sure to welcome us. Their world is the perfect survival training location for you. Plus, since most traffic avoids the planet, we can look forward to no interruptions.” “This sounds exciting.” The sarcasm was heavy in Becca’s response. “''It’s not meant to be a vacation, Becca.” Tatiana scolded at first and then changed her tone. “''But this will keep us off the frontlines for a week or two. Let’s separate from our booster rings and put them in a geo-synchronous orbit. We can then land on the night side.''” “I’m following your lead, master.” Becca replied. “F3, you heard the lady. Set the booster ring up to hold an orbit with Master Zem’s booster.” *** Tatiana checked her chronometer quick as she quietly followed the blonde human, Becca through a crevice in the hillside. She noted that they still had plenty of time until the sun began to rise, turning Barab I into an irradiated nightmare. After they had received the report from the Barabel, Farvikk, of the hunting party that had been ambushed, Tatiana and Becca had set out. Farvikk had said that he thought that the creature that had attacked the Barabel hunters could be heading towards a cave entrance that led to the village of Berrelek in the Listian Hills. If the creature entered the cave, it could threaten the village. Becca had found the trail of the creature with ease. It turned out to be a huge Durgolosk, one of the most dangerous animals on Barab I. After careful consideration, Tatiana had decided that in order to protect the natives, the creature must be dealt with. After tracking it for an hour, the pair of Jedi had finally come upon the beast. The Durgolosk was huge, with six legs and two short arms. It’s brown and white striped hide looked tough. That wasn’t what worried Tatiana though. It was the tentacles that grew from the arms, containing strong venom, along with the saw-like teeth. Both Becca and Tatiana knew that the Durgolosk was a keen hunter with sharp vision and an even sharper sense of smell. Those six eyes could see them in the light of day or the dark of night. Becca drew to a stop, crouching behind a boulder. Tatiana stopped also, taking cover behind an outcropping not far from Becca. They could both hear the mighty creature sniffing the air in front of their position. Farvikk had been right. The Durgolosk was meters away from the entrance to Berrelek. Tatiana knew that the creature didn’t care what it’s prey was and that it would enter the cave entrance in search of Barabel flesh if it could. It was enough of a concern that Tatiana had chosen to still the beast. Becca caught her master’s eye and awaited a signal. Tatiana nodded towards her. This would be a test of her Padawan’s skills, but Tatiana didn’t doubt Becca’s abilities. She felt the Force surge within Becca, even before the young Human leaped from cover in a Force-assisted jump. Her springing leap carried Becca clear of the boulder and over the Durgolosk, putting her in front of the huge beast. Even before she landed, her two Lightsabers came alive with the telltale snap-hiss. The blue blades showed bright in the darkness of Barab I, momentarily dazzling the creature. Becca assumed a high guard stance with one saber while she held the other in the reverse grip, back guard. The Durgolosk let out a roar as it moved to attack what it considered to be prey now standing before it. It saw Becca as a threat, having surprised it, but also as something edible. As it lunged forward, the Durgolosk whipped one of its tentacles towards Becca’s mid-section. Becca had anticipated this and spun, deflecting the tentacle with her rear saber, yet keeping her other one held high. It was beneficial that she had done this because the first attack was followed by the second tentacle, targeting Becca’s head. A slight parry from both sabers sliced the tentacles in half. The severed ends fell harmlessly to the rocks on either side of Becca. The Durgolosk howled in pain and anger, lunging again. This time, it meant to bite Becca. Becca leaped backwards, into a aerial somersault that avoided the beast. She was now clear of the creature and assumed a stance with one saber held high and the other low. The creature fixed three of it’s eyes on Becca. With a mighty roar, it charged again. Becca stood ready, preparing to strike and side-step. Just as she was about to move, Becca faltered. Suddenly, she was awash in a disturbance that nearly sent her to her knees. Through the Force, she felt pain and peril. The feelings of death and betrayal accompanied the other feelings. Becca’s instincts were the only thing that saved her from the attack while she was submerged in the ominous feelings coming to her through the Force. By reflex alone, Becca threw herself to the side as her right-hand saber swung out, striking the Durgolosk in it’s large head. Luckily, it was a fatal blow that struck the beast’s cranium, rendering it dead almost instantly. Her move was far from graceful though. It was nothing like she had planned, but it had saved her. The Durgolosk slammed into the ground and slid into a boulder, coming to a stop. Becca had likewise fell to her knees where she slid across the rocky ground. Once she had stopped, she shook her head to clear it. She then glanced back. The beast gave a twitch and then fell still, the life within coming to an end. Becca thumbed both Lightsabers off and attached them to her belt. Letting go of her connection to the Force, Becca carefully stood and examined the shredded knees of her pants. Her pants were in tatters from where she had slid across the ground and her knees were scraped with fresh blood beginning to run down her legs. Her legs were bruised and stung from the fresh wounds. Almost by instinct, Becca began reaching for the Force to help control the pain she felt in her legs, but stopped. She quickly recalled what had just happened and didn’t want to open herself up to the torrent of pain she felt coming from elsewhere through the Force. She could still feel it, even though it was muted now by closing herself off from the Force. She looked to where she had originally come from. Her eyes quickly came upon the darkened shape of her master. On her knees, Tatiana had a hand on her forehead. Becca immediately rushed to her master. “Master!” Becca shouted as she ran to her. “Master! Are you alright?” Tatiana moved her hand, letting it fall to her lap. Looking up, she saw the despondent look on Becca’s face. “Yes… Yes, Becca. I’m alright.” “What’s happened?” Becca asked anxiously. “I can feel them.” Tatiana responded shakily. “All across the galaxy… I can feel Jedi dying.” “Oh no!” Becca cried out. “Steady yourself, Becca.” Tatiana said as she slowly rose. She tried to put as much reassurance into her voice as she could. Her knees felt weak. Inside, Tatiana was struggling with her own emotions, her confidence close to breaking. “What can we do?” “Be mindful.” Tatiana calmed herself and answered. “First we must return to Farvikk. Then, we’ll contact the Temple to find out what’s happened.” *** The pair walked silently back to the small subterranean village of Brekked. Various thoughts coursed through Becca and Tatiana’s mind. What exactly had occurred? The tragedy they both sensed was epic in proportion. Tatiana felt that there was nothing in her training that could have prepared her for this. Becca was equally troubled. She had never learned of anything like this in her years training at the Jedi Temple. The Jedi just didn’t have anything to compare this to. In her mind, she couldn’t imagine a way to combat the suffering and darkness she sensed within the Force. After three hours, the pair entered the cave entrance to Brekked and descended into the Barabel village. They were immediately met by Farvikk, their Barabel guide. “Jedi friendsss.” Farvikk hissed in his best Basic. “Your droidsss insssist that you hurry.” Tatiana and Becca followed the large, saurian alien to where their Actis fighters were stored. Upon entering the cavern, they were met by R2-F4, beeping and twittering loudly. “Slow down, F4.” Becca said, feeling more anxiety now that she saw her master’s droid behaving erratically. Becca summoned the Force to translate what the droid was trying to say. She listened carefully as the droid shot off another burst of chirps and beeps while spinning his sensor dome back and forth. “Master, F4 says that an emergency recall signal has been transmitted from the Temple.” Becca said, looking to Tatiana. “Something serious and grave has occurred if the Council has enabled the recall.” Tatiana replied, a distant look in her eyes. “Master?” Tatiana snapped out of her distant thoughts. “Yes?” “What do we do?” Becca seemed to be regaining some of her composure. “Just what the Council has asked of us.” Tatiana answered her Padawan. “We go back to Coruscant. Hopefully we’ll find some answers there.” *** Two weeks had passed since Dontaine had left Geidi Prime, taking with him a cadre of Jinsai warriors from the Shiado clan. Instead of journeying to Odia as he had originally been instructed to do, Dontaine had gone to Antrixies. There, he waited. A signal had been sent to him from a contact within the Landsraad building. Dontaine knew that the contact was loyal to the Baron. The contact simply said the cruiser, Blacktooth, and other vessels were outside the Antrix system, ready. Dontaine also received a courier from Captain Harkness stating that the Republic was moving to reinforce the Commonwealth forces in anticipation of a Separatist attack in response to a Republic campaign. Dontaine grimaced, knowing that he was about to set foot onto a path that meant he was going to have to do things that he wouldn’t like. It was all for the greater good, though. Once he had control of Antrixies, he could make the others listen. He could rally the Jinsai and the Commonwealth behind him. He could stop the Jedi plot. He could save his people. He could save his brother and sister. First, his father would either step aside or he would be forcibly removed as a traitor. It was that simple. Continue Reading Category:Events